A Start
by BethGisborne
Summary: What should have happened at the end of Manhunt didn't like the actually ending , so no references to any other season past this. From both Sam and Martins POV. Best wishes, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is what I think should have happened at the end of Manhunt. Thought it up will fast so sorry for the mistakes. As always don't own them (Still not happy with that), so read and review for fun. This is Sam's point of view the next one is Martin's tried to keep the dialogue the same sorry if it's a little messed up. As always best wishes.**

She had seen Martin go in to talk to Jack, so she pulled out some paperwork and waited. They needed to talk, she knew that but she was dreading it also. It was going to cause so many things to come back that she just wanted to forget, but she also knew that in order to save her and Martin she was going to have to relive them.

She barely caught him walking out. Grabbing her jacket she ran to catch up with him, "Martin wait." She grabbed his arm outside.

"What Sam. I'm tired and want to go home."

"Are you alright?" She knew she was stalling but it might keep him there for a few minutes longer so she could collect her thoughts.

He shrugged. "Yes, no." She knew that the yes meant the case no for them.

"Martin we need to talk."

"Sam."

"Please." He nodded and they walked to their favorite café and sat in a booth. " I figured you'd be hungry." She said with a small tentative smile. He shrugged. They ordered then sat in silence.

"Jack knows Sam."

Surprised it didn't bother her she shrugged. "Good."

Martin looked up at her surprised. "Good? Really? After this morning I figured you'd be a wreck."

She toyed with the glass of tea in front of her. "I would have been." She took a deep breath. "Martin I haven't told you about myself for a reason. It's something I'd much rather forget and not burden other people with my problems."

"It wouldn't be a burden Sam." Martin looked at her concerned.

She nodded. "I know that now. But it still scares me Martin. Anyone I've ever tried to tell just either didn't want to hear it or left because of it. I didn't have the picture perfect childhood."

"Who ever does?"

With that she laughed. "Martin, my father left when I was five. I never had any type of relationships with a father figure like a girl should. I thought I found that in Jack but only managed to get myself into trouble." She had seen him tighten at the mention of Jack. "So when I found myself wanting to talk to you. To work through things, and go public I panicked. Afraid that I'd ruin it like I had so many others." She wiped away the tears that began to fall down her cheeks. "I want this to work Martin. I don't want it to be like all the others. I want people to know I want a relationship not just a thing."

She felt him slide in beside her and wrap his arms around her. "This is a start." He said quietly feeling her bury her face in his chest while trying to control the sobs.

"Really? You want to give it another try?"

"Well." He said tentatively. "We haven't actually broken up or anything so I would say this is just working out the bumps."

Sam snuggled down beside him in the booth. "Martin?'

"Hmm."

"Do you still have those tickets?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Wednesday right?" A nod from Martin. "I'll make sure to be ready. Can't say I've ever been to a basketball game before."


	2. Chapter 2

He'd walked out of Jack's office and saw her sitting at her desk working on some paperwork. He was torn between seeing her and leaving, so Jack knew everyone knew. But she didn't want it that way. He was tired to tired to deal with that and everything else so he left without saying anything.

He paused outside the building letting the cold seep through him hoping he had the courage to keep walking instead of turning back inside, he heard the doors open, "Martin wait." Her hand burned when she grabbed his arm, he wanted her to to take comfort in her presence but their morning argument still hurt.

"What Sam? I'm tired and I want to go home." He knew he sounded tired and annoyed but at that moment he didn't really care. He knew they needed to talk but he didn't feel like it, he knew what was coming they'd go around their issues and never really fix anything.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her and knew she was stalling for some reason.

"Yes, no." He dug his hands into his FBI windbreaker and stared at the ground waiting, he didn't really feel like having this conversation right now. He wanted to be able to think clearly and he knew he couldn't.

"Martin we need to talk."

"Sam." He sighed.

"Please." He looked up at her, she needed this, he needed this to know where they were going if they were going. He nodded and walked beside her towards the small café they used regularly and sat in the corner like always. "I figured you'd be hungry." He saw her give a smile and only shrugged. Too much was playing through his mind right now so they ordered then sat in silence.

"Jack knows Sam." Why did he just say that? He watched her expression.

She shrugged and smiled. "Good."

He was startled by her reaction she usually would have a fit. "Good? Really? After this morning I figured you'd be a wreck." _Just great Martin_, he thought, _rub it in a little why don't you? You want it to work and you open your mouth._

He watched as she played with the drink in front of her trying to gauge her reaction. "I would have been." She said softly, he waited. "Martin I haven't told you about myself for a reason. It's something I'd much rather forget and not burden other people with my problems."

Martin looked at her concerned. How could she think that? "It wouldn't have been a burden Sam." He wanted to touch her to reassure her but he was afraid it would only cause her to close in on herself again.

She nodded. "I know that now. But it still scares me Martin. Anyone I've ever tried to tell just either didn't want to hear it or left because of it. I didn't have the picture perfect childhood."

He thought back to his own childhood before looking back at her. "Whoever does?" He had hated being a kid, never getting to see his parents for long, the one happy thing was spending time with his Aunt Bonnie, how he missed her now.

With that she laughed she knew about his past with his family so it didn't surprise him. "Martin, my father left when I was five. I never had any type of relationships with a father figure like a girl should. I thought I found that in Jack but only managed to get myself into trouble." He flinched at the mention of Jack it always got back to him. "So when I found myself wanting to talk to you. To work through things, and go public I panicked. Afraid that I'd ruin it like I had so many others." He saw that she was beginning to cry and struggled with himself on what to do. "I want this to work Martin. I don't want it to be like all the others. I want people to know I want a relationship not just a thing."

Without thinking he got up and sat beside her in their booth and wrapped his arms around her trying to offer her some type of comfort, she hadn't revealed much but it was a start. "Well this is a start." He said it quietly so only she could hear and felt her bury her face into his chest trying to control the sobs that were threatening to break free.

"Really? You want to give it another try?"

"Well." He said tentatively. "We haven't actually broken up or anything so I would say this is just working out the bumps." He waited for her reaction hoping for the best.

Sam snuggled down beside him in the booth. "Martin?'

"Hmm."

"Do you still have those tickets?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Wednesday right?" A nod from Martin. "I'll make sure to be ready. Can't say I've ever been to a basketball game before."

At that moment he couldn't be happier. He knew there was a long road ahead of them to work things threw, but they had started and were working on it together. That was a start.


End file.
